


Hermione's Wolf

by ViperQueen666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Werewolf Harry Potter, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperQueen666/pseuds/ViperQueen666
Summary: Hermione relies that something is wrong with one of her best friends and crush, Harry Potter, and Hermione is going to get to the bottom of it no matter what. She just gets... A little more than she asked for.(Sexual content)(No reading if you are under 18)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, hermione Granger/werewolf
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Hermione's Wolf

Harry groaned as he slammed down his book. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eye. It was almost the full moon. It was a few years after the final battle when he was ambushed by 3 men. Apparently they were Voldemort supporters. Two of the men held him down, while the other sunk his teeth into Harry's neck. They left him their, twitching in pain and unable to move. 

A few weeks latter they were found dead in an alley. Apparently they had pissed off the wrong person. Harry groaned in pain. He could feel it coming, rising inside him. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. 

He felt a sharp stabbing pain. He frantically reached out for his wand as he felt his bones shifting. He manged to reach it and throw up a silencing spell before his body changed fully and he grow fur.

Hermione walked down the halls of the recently repaired Grimmauld Place with her wand clutched tightly in one hand. Something was going on with Harry, but she didn't know what. He was acting strange. Like suddenly wanting more meat, and being exhausted at seemingly random times. As she approached Harry's door, she felt a strange feeling of foreboding. She knocked lightly, hoping he was still awake. "Harry? Can we talk?" She didn't receive an answer, so she slowly pushed open the door.

Hermione turned around when she heard a growl. She gasped when she caught sight of a huge midnight black wolf. It had it's teeth bared threateningly. Hermione dropped her wand it her fright. She tried to slowly back away out of the room, away from the feral beast, but she found the door to be closed, when her back hit it with a thud. As her legs turned weak she slid down the door. Suddenly she noticed the wolf's vivid green eyes. "H-Harry?" She asked. Had her best friend been turned into a werewolf? 

As the wolf drew near she covered his face in fright. She waited with her breathe held for an attack that never came. After a few seconds she uncovered her face. The Wolf was sitting in front of her on it's hind legs like it was a dog. Hermione let out a small giggle at seeing the threatening animal looking like a confused dog. She slowly reached out and pet the large wolf. It's fur was soft under her fingers. She started to play with the wolf like it was a beloved childhood pet. The wolf didn't hurt her as they played. 

The wolf was confused. There was a female human in his territory! He growled threateningly and the human hit the closed door with her back. As the female slid down the door and covered her face, he got ready to pounce. Suddenly he had memories rush to him. The memories were of this girl and a black haired male. He realized this girl was not a threat. He sat on his hunches and waited for her to look up. When she finally did she let out a small noise and reached out towards him. She touched his fur softly with a shaky hand. As the night progressed they played together. 

Suddenly there was a noise from beyond the door. The wolf started growling. As the door slightly opened he caught a glimpse of a small creature with large eyes. It would not be good prey, but the hunt would be fun. Suddenly the female scrambled to the door and slammed it shut. How dare she? He looked at the female with wide eyes and bushy hair. Suddenly he thought of this creature as an alpha female. A worthy mate. He advanced forward. 

When Hermione heard the door open she knew it was Slinky, Harry's new house elf that he had hired to clean the house. She slid towards the door and slammed it shut. The look towards the now frightening wolf with large eyes. He came closer and closer until she could feel his hot breath across her face. Suddenly he leaned forward and caught her lips with his, in a startling human kiss. Hermione froze in shock. When the wolf went to pull away, she suddenly grabbed a handful of fur and kissed him again. She wrapped her legs around his mid-section.

The wolf wasn't sure he was right, when suddenly the female grabbed him forward and kissed him, wrapping her legs around him. He knew what was about to happen should not happen on the floor, so he quickly leapt up onto the bed. Hermione let go of the wolf in surprise when they were suddenly on the bed. The wolf moved off of her and tugged on her night shirt. Hermione got the message and pulled off the pesky shirt. The wolf ran his tongue up and down her breast, only stopping to lap at her nipples. Hermione moaned and arched her back off of the bed.

After the wolf was done with that he moved down and lightly nipped at her shorts. Hermione lifted her hips off the bed as she shimmed out of her shorts and underwear. She was now fully revealed to the wolf above her. This was certainly not how she had pictured her first time, but she wasn't complaining. She gasped in pleasure as the wolf moved lower and lapped at her woman hood. She arched his back and curled her toes as she came for the first time that night. The wolf was pleased at the way she responded.

When she came down from her high, she moved under the wolf. His penis was larger than anything she had seen in her books on this topic. She reached up and began rubbing the huge cock. Soon she put her mouth around it and began sucking. She took it deeper and deeper until she hit her gag reflex. She began bobbing her head until the wolf growled at her to stop. She did with a frown and moved out from under him. The wolf motioned her over a pile of blankets and pillows. Hermione laid over them, ow knowing what the wolf wanted.

Soon she felt something large press up against her virgin opening. She gasped as it was suddenly thrust into her. She rocked on the wolf cock and moaned. The wolf enjoyed the tight heat around his member as he thrust into the greedy hold. He felt his knot grow and suddenly he was stuck inside of her, shooting large amount of cum into her womb. She shuddered beneath him as she came as well. The wolf leaned over her and bit her pule spot on her neck. Hermione gasped as the wolf gave her a mating bite. It was different than a normal werewolf bite in the way that instead of becoming a wolf on the full moons, she would become incredibly horny. It also shows that she is not single. 

When Harry woke up he excepted to be alone like normal. Well until he felt a warm body next to him and saw Hermione next to him with a mating bite. He decided he was too tired to deal with this and laid back down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a series about them. Not all sexual.


End file.
